Garrick Everric
' Garrick Michael "Rik" Everric' (Gaehr-rick Mai-kell Eh-vehrr-rick) is a Half-Elven Battlemage. He is a direct desendant of Ariston Everric, the current Patriarch and the great-great Grandfather to Gabriel Everric and most of the modern Everric as well. He currently makes his residence in Yanille, Kandarin, living as the Guildmaster of the Wizard's Guild, or the Aren Arcane Institute. He is a proud, confident man, being very secretive and very cryptic. Aside from this, he was an adventurer at the start of his life, like many throughout the world, as the bastard son of an Elven Adoptee and an Everric Mage, he had some liesure to travel about. Garrick was created and role-played by Matt. History This section covers the biographical history of Garrick Everric Origin and Early Life Garrick Everric was born in Yanille, Kandarin in the 58th year of the Fifth Age to the Lunar-Mage, Michael Everric and an Elven exile of the Iorwerth Clan named Firia. He was born with Michael's Lime-Green eyes and Jet-Black hair. As a young man, from about the age of five, he was taught how to read, and how to cast a spell by the age of six, to which, it was revealed that when he cast magic, his hair turned completely silver. He was talented, possibly due to his bloodline. And, for a while, he would consistently get into some mischief, like all do, but he always preferred the reading. As Garrick progressed with his life, he contined travelling along with his parents, and showing his skill with magic, becoming both a performer at twelve, and about six years later, a mercenary for hire. This was not enough for him, and perhaps it was his incredible ambition that kept him going on to travel. Garrick's skill with magic became unmatched in the areas he travelled, which primarily, happened to be smaller towns throughout the continent. After he had reached about twenty, Michael and Firia decided to return home, Garrick wanting to continue his adventures. At this, Garrick was gifted with a new familiar, a cat named Russ, who matched him quite well. Russ was strange, with jet-black fur and green eyes and he was revealed to have a demon within him, named Zoor'Kul, and was able to speak intelligently without an amulet of Catspeak. Garrick found this very interesting, and the two became fast friends. Only a few days later, while staying to the southwest of McGrubor's Wood and north of modern Hemenster, he was placed under attack by a group of five bandits, one was a mage, and went straight after him. Most of the bandits were lightly armored, and they quickly found themselves under the expanding form of Russ, who expanded to the size of a much larger cat (I.E. a Tiger), the skin stretching and revealing crevices in the fur where it had split. Trivia *Garrick's name comes from the German, Garr meaning "Spear" and Rick meaning Power. *Garrick's favorite colours are blue and purple. *Garrick was once considering to become a Zarosian or a Zamorakian, but chose Godless, as it seemed right to him. *Garrick's hair changes to Silver when casting higher levels of magic, and he prefers to use Ice Spells. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Crossbreeds Category:Elf Category:Mage Category:Lunar Mages Category:Battlemage Category:Modern Magic user Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Dark Magic user Category:Magic Category:Guild Category:Moon Clan Category:Everric Family